voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren Shibasaki
Ren Shibasaki is one of the characters that you can choose for the MC after the prologue in My Forged Wedding. He is actually a Prince from a small country in Europe and also a researcher. Background Coming soon... Appearance Coming soon... Personality Ren started off as a very quiet guy who only speaks when is asked or when it is a necessity to speak. He is always seen yawning and tired due to spending most of his time doing research on finding a new drug using his country's resources to help it develop for the better. Though he may seem sleepy most of the time, Ren has a good long-term memory and is very attentive. Ren also has a tendency to fall asleep with his eyes open since he rarely sleeps (3 hours at most) or he could stay awake for 1 week without any sleep as long as he's occupied. It is also revealed that Ren rarely eats and would take health supplements to maintain his health and also as an alternative nutrient supply.He also absolutely hates broccoli and carrots but would eat them as long as the MC cooks it. Although his research may save his country but it also has a time limit given to by his parents which is to return back to his homeland if he doesn't have a fiancee' by his 25th birthday which is in the next month. If the MC chooses to help Ren, he will ask you to pretend to be his fiancee for one month to delay his time to return home to continue his research. Ren's home which is a condo, compared to his other friends is very bare and rarely has anything there. in the living room, there is only one couch, one television and a lot of plants. To proof that Ren rarely eats, his refrigerator is empty when the MC opened to check for ingredients. In the next room, there is only one king sized bed and also a bathroom. Although bare, his house is never a mess and is always kept clean. After spending much time with Ren, you'll realize that he is actually a very loving, romantic and protective young man who is willing to do whatever it takes to protect the one he cares most even to go as far as to take a bullet or sacrificing his ring (Family Heirloom) to save the MC and Marie during season 2. He also has a cute side where Ren will most of the time gets jealous to those who would flirt with the MC even if its not human (When cats are surrounding the MC for affection, Ren gets jealous when she mentions a "male" cat on the sub-story called "A Date after the Skies Clear). Unlike Takamasa Saeki, Ren has no problems expressing his feelings to the MC once he grew attach to her and would usually show it by his actions instead of words. At the end, Ren will fall deeply in love with the MC and would propose for real at his homeland. Summary of Routes Coming soon... CGs Main Story Ren Shibasaki Main Story 1.JPG Ren Shibasaki Main Story 2.JPG Ren Shibasaki Main Story 3.JPG Ren Shibasaki Main Story 4.JPG Ren Shibasaki Main Story 5.JPG Ren Shibasaki Main Story 6.JPG Epilogue Ren Shibasaki Epilogue.JPG Sequel Ren Shibasaki Sequel 1.JPG Ren Shibasaki Sequel 2.JPG Ren Shibasaki Sequel 3.JPG Ren Shibasaki Sequel 4.JPG Sequel Epilogue Ren Shibasaki Sequel Epilogue.JPG Season Two Ren Shibasaki Season Two 1.JPG Ren Shibasaki Season Two 2.JPG Ren Shibasaki Season Two 3.JPG Ren Shibasaki Season Two 4.JPG Ren Shibasaki Season Two 5.JPG Ren Shibasaki Season Two 6.JPG Season Two Epilogue Ren Shibasaki Season Two Epilogue.JPG Wedding Bells Ren Shibasaki Wedding Bells 1.JPG Ren Shibasaki Wedding Bells 2.JPG Ren Shibasaki Wedding Bells 3.JPG Ren Shibasaki Wedding Bells Happy End.JPG Ren Shibasaki Wedding Bells Super Happy End.JPG Wedding Bells Epilogue Ren Shibasaki Wedding Bells Epilogue.JPG Trivia Coming soon... Category:Characters Category:My Forged Wedding